Tenkai Knights Overdrive
by HetalianTheAlmighty
Summary: What if guren hadn't moved until high school? What if all the characters were teenagers instead of kids? Would this change anything? Definitely.
1. Two Worlds (1)

**What if guren hadn't moved until high school? What if all the characters were teenagers instead of kids? Would this change anything?**

**I hope this isn't too much like a replay of episode one. It'll change and get more original as time goes on (I** **hope)**

**i do not own Tenkai knights or Legos. (And I probably never will)**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

File 1 : Two Worlds (part 1)

No matter what his father said, or his cat for that matter, he was not brooding.

Sure, he's upset the family's moving again and he probably wouldn't have any friends besides his cat Max, but he wasn't brooding. There really isn't anyone he could blame it on even if he _was_ brooding (which he's not).

Guren Nash, age 16, leant back in his spot in the family SUV, his seat retracting as he glanced out his open window at the large city the road was leading to. The teen'a red hair blew slightly around his head from the wind and his violet eyes were droopy from sleep.

"Guren, we're almost there." His father commented from the driver's seat. "Bandom city will be our final move for a while. It may even be our permanent new home!"

The teen gave his father an unimpressed look "isn't that what you said about the last move?" he questioned "And all the other moves before that?"

The man just laughed sheepishly and Guren almost felt bad about calling him out. It really wasn't his father's fault either. He was a very busy man, who often had to move from city to city due to his architect work.

"Just try to make the best of this stay." his dad sighed with worry lacing his voice.

The red head smiled at his father and responded playfully "I won't make any promises."

Just then, the dashboard on the cat lit up to show a familiar smiley face "Arriving at destination in Bandom city." It teported in it's digitalized voice.

"Thank you computer." His father responded. The teen frowned at his dad'a odd converation with the machine running the car but it slowly turned into a smile yet again. Typical of his father. Max meowed from the back, and Guren could only think it was the cats way of agreeing with him.

His smile broke into a grin. Maybe this time, his father really would be right.

* * *

"Alright class, today we have a new transfer student coming in all the way from Langer city."

Ceylan glanced around the class as the students there broke into small whispers. As he observed the excitement he moved his dark blue hair from his eyes, adjusting googles and hoping that made it look as if he was uninterested. Although it was not all that unusual to get a transfer student, to have one appearing half way into the school year was odd. Sure, the city they lived in was pretty nice, but to move here in the middle of the year? Even he was curious about who this kid could be.

Luckily he didn't have to leave it to his imagination very long.

The entrance to the classroom slowly slid open (it was as if the automatic doors wanted to cause a dramatic entrance for the new kid) and in stepped a hesitant red sneaker.

The blue haired boy instantly registered they were they same brand as his own, and therefore this was a guy.

Next to peak in through the entrance was a tuff of ridiculously red hair, something the goggle wearing boy assumed was natural despite it's startling color.

After that, the rest of the new teen entered the door at once.

He wasn't a particularly tall guy, and didn't have many memorable features other then his stop sign colored hair and violet eyes. His fave showed nervousness as he fidgeted, tense under the sharp gaze of the class.

Instantly, Ceylan's minds reached at him. This boy was brand new! He didn't know anyone yet, and was probably alone. And loners have to stick together, right?

His hands folded a piece of paper he left at the corner of his desk solely for his plane making skills. That said, he expertly folded a paper plane, watching the new kid enter the room all the while.

"Introduce your self to the class." Their peppy brown-haired teacher, Ms. Pepper, insisted. He nodded and stepped forwards.

"Hello everyone." The boy spoke, his voice holding a much more confidence tone then his body language suggested. "I'm Guren Nash. I hope we can all get along."

As with any transfer student, the class applauded, and he seemed to blush a bit from the attention. Now was the time to strike.

He took aim at the transfer student, hoping this guy had a good sense of humor, and fired.

* * *

Thunk!

Guren had to say, this was most certainly a new welcome he's gotten when transferring to a new school. He never considered that a high schooler would start shooting off paper planes, especially not with the class's teacher standing right there.

The red head began looking around the room frantically to locate where the projectile had come from.

Instantly, his eyes found their way to a boy near the back, blue haired and blue eyes with a pair of bright green goggles resting on his head. The boy, realizing that he had got Guren's attention, winked before shutting both eyes, new ink ones to replace them on his eye lids.

The red head couldn't help but giggle at the childish act, although his new teacher didn't seem nearly as pleased.

"Ceylan! What have I told you about those paper airplanes in my class?" She asked angrily.

So his name was Ceylan. Guren made a mental note and decided he'd have to talk to the blue haired male later.

Ms. Pepper coughed, instantly regaining her cool. "Yes, well. I apologize to you Guren for placing you next to the trouble maker, but could you sit next to Ceylan? Your seat's the one next to the window."

Guren nodded, and strolled down to where he was to sit, feeling the class's eyes watch him as he moved.

He moved to sit down in his new chair, and when turned to face the front he found a hand blocking his vision.

"Hi. You're new here so I'll introduce myself. I'm Ceylan Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you Guren." Ceylan held out his hand to Guren, and the red head grasped it, the two shaking.

"I'm Guren Nash. But you already know that." He smiled, maybe this time he could really have a connection with someone besides his dad and Max! "I hope we can be friends" he had hoped that wasn't too pushy, and to his relief, Ceylan's grin had reassured him that was the right thing to say.

"Let's."

* * *

"They said it was ok." Ceylan reported happily to his new friend, and Guren nodded back, equally as pleased.

They both got out motor bikes from the bike rack at the school, the most popular vehicle of their age group.

Guren still couldn't wrap his head around the idea he was actually hanging out with a friend! Ceylan had promised a tour of the city, and who was the red head to refuse.

He was hanging out with someone besides his cat! (Looking back at what he just said, Guren realized how sad that sounds)

As the red head was musing about his lack of life, Ceylan was beaming. His position as class clown didn't really permit many friends, most avoiding being personally involved in his pranks, so this was nice. He even had called his parents to ask if the two could tour around the city (although he really called them more to brag then anything)

If this was a dream, he hoped to never wake up.

"So are you ready to go on Ceylan's super amazing tour of a life time?"

Guren grinned "Give me your worst."

* * *

The two rolled on their motor bikes down one of the many streets of the city, Ceylan pointing out the diffrent shops and Guren trying to commit it all to memory.

"And this is one of the local donut shops, it's ok, but their coffee sucks. And this is the bakery. Yes a bakery next to a donut shop. Stupid plans but hey, I won't judge. And this is... Actually, I don't know what this place is."

The two teens stopped in front of an old looking shop, dust covering the windows and the lights off. The sign on the door though read 'open'.

"This is seriously weird" the blue eyes boy commented on the left of Guren, and the redhead nodded in agreement. "How have I never seen this place before?"

The shop seemed abandoned, but the sign said otherwise.

Of course the red head's sense of adventure had to kick in. Guren went up to the door.

"Um dude?" Ceylan called from behind him "I'm not sure this is such a great idea. The place looks abandoned. And it's probably locked."

"But it's not." The redhead replied simply, opening the door. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I um left it at home..." He debated with himself for a minute before letting out a defeated sigh "along with my common sense apperently." The class clown sighed once more, following his friend into the odd shop.

"Hello?"

"Anyone home?"

Two asked in unison before entering.

"Wow, this place is full of junk." Ceylan commented.

"Actually, some of the things here look really expensive." the other teen corrected "What is the owner thinking, letting the store be unlocked like that. People could break in and steal things without breaking a sweat." He stopped in front of a small display holding two small bricks of what seemed to be Legos. He picked up the white one of the two and examined it.

"Ok, maybe it's expensive junk. But it's still junk. Who would steal this?" Ceylan replied, still looking around.

"You'd be surprised."

The two boys screamed at the sudden intrusion in their conversation. Turning around they found that behind them was an older man, although his hight was barely over theirs (he had Ceylan by about an inch and Guren by another two)

On his head was a dark red brae, holding down his frizzed up white hair that reminded Guren of Einstein. On the bridge of his nose sat round glasses and his outfit consisted of yellow scarf, lab coat, and was that a suit under it? Whatever the case, it was most certainly a little odd.

"I'm the owner of this shop, James White. I see you've been looking around my antique shop. Interested in buying?"

"Actually, yes." The red head said "If you don't mind telling Mr. White, what's this?"

He gestured to the white cubic object in his hand.

"Hey dude, aren't you a little to old to be playing with Legos?" his friend joked, but the man gained a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I wonder what indeed." He answered cryptically, and both younger boys frowned at the answer.

Determined to figure it out (he suspected the man really did know and just wasn't telling them) he began to fiddle with the white piece, surprised when it clicked and a small robotic lib came out from it. Seeing this, he began to move around the parts of the block until it had completely transformed. It now wasn't a block Lego thing, but a small model of a robot. in competing the task, the red head let out a sound of triumph.

"Robots aren't any better than Legos." His blue friend commented, although both Guren and Mr. White could see his hand slowly inching towards the blue one that remained on the pedestal.

"Go ahead and take them." Mr. White said happily. "They're yours, free of charge."

Ceylan narrowed his eyes "and how do we know you're not some pedo trying to trick us or something?"

The teen stepped towards in a threading manner just to be stopped by his new friend'a hand. "Don't worry." The red head said "I trust him, he has a honest look in his eyes."

"I don't know..." he trailed off, but stood down anyways.

"Thank you, boy." The old man replied, smiling. "But now I really must close the shop up."

Nodding, the two left, going back to their respective bikes.

"Wow, that must have been the freakiest thing that has ever happened to me. Ever." Ceylan commented.

"No kidding" Guren agreed, then glanced at his watch just as his new friend did.

"Gah, it's this late already?!" the goggle wearing boy yelled "Sorry man, but I've got to go! I'm late for dinner. Don't miss me to much! See you tomorrow!" As he jetted off on his motor bike, Guren couldn't help the small smile sneaking it's way onto his face.

"Yeah." The red head whispered to himself "Ok, I'll see you later"

* * *

That night, Guren reported the good news of making his first friend to his father, who decided they should celebrate with a round of poker.

As always, his dad won, but he was simply to happy to care.

And as he settled down into bed, he took one last glance at the miniature robot toy he had been given.

"I guess it's nice we moved here after all, eh Max?" Guren smiled, eyes dropping "See? No brooding..."

He fell into a deep slumber, completely unaware of the glowing red emerging in his room, eating his figure whole.

* * *

**So? Well? It's just getting started but this is going to end up being more awesome then Ceylan's middle name!**

**tenkai knights really needs more credit, it's a good series. We must move it to the anime section right now though. My reason: they have a Japanese opening. If you haven't seen it, check it out.**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**And thank you for reading!**


	2. Two Worlds (2)

**Aw yeah!**

**75 views already?! You guys are seriously the best. Especially all of you who followed or favorited or reviewed for me! You guys are the best of the best.**

**Thanks sirius1969, ****bulma's snivy, SHSL gray ninja, and Anubis9 lord of death for the** follows!

**Thanks ****bulma's snivy, supergriffenxxx, HGM1 Bubbles, SHSL gray ninja, and Anubis9 lord of death for the favorites!**

******supergriffenxxx : thanks! I'll try my best to make it a great story.**

******bulma's snivy: agreed. even if it was made in America, it's theme song shows japan gave it's anime stamp of approval. In glad you like it so far.**

******Actiongirl101 : Thank you! I found the concept interesting too. I'll do my best.**

******I do not own Tenkai Knights! (Cries)**

******and so without further adue, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

File 2: Two Worlds (part 2)

He's no newcomer to pain. Or so he'd like to say. He's probably been injured just about as much as the average boy his age. A scrap here, a bruise there. Injuries from stupid teen things stupid teenagers seem to do. And yeah, those injuries hurt.

It was nothing compared to this.

Guren Nash was almost positive dreams shouldn't be this painful, but here he was. In a dream. In pain.

It was odd though, he observed, that he was not himself even though his consciousness was obviously in whatever he was.

His thoughts were cut short when another thing, much like himself, attacked once more, repeating the stab and slash pattern that's been going on since the dream began with it's trident.

Pain once again coerced through him as another blow landed on the hard red and white metal he assumed was the thing's version of skin.

The two clashed again, his body moving on its own will to battle against their attacker.

He was surprised again when the one fighting him spoke. "Bravenwolf. Can't you see? The new world I will create with myself as the leader?"

He instinctively responded. "Vilius." Was that the one wielding the triton's name? "You'll never get away with this. I have the support of my team and the world. You will be the one to fall!"

The red and black enemy just chortled. "You seem to have the wrong idea, Bravenwolf. Your little friends have already been dealt with. It's just you."

The words struck Guren hard, although he knew this wasn't him this Vilius was talking to, but Bravenwolf, he couldn't help but feel himself vigorously trying to fight off the words, and trying his hardest to believe in the faceless teammates he supposedly had.

Too busy struggling with emotions though, he didn't notice Vilius was rushing forwards for the attack once again.

The other him, what he had decided to call Bravenwolf for the moment, as the other had, hadn't seemed to have noticed either, and reacted to late to block the attack.

'What?' The red head teen thought blearily, once again feeling the harsh shiver of pain flow through his body 'what are these things?!'

Somewhere in him though, he felt he knew exactly what.

"So long... Tenkai knights."

* * *

He woke up in cold sweat, panting and frantically trying to recollect his thoughts.

'What just happened?'

Checking the familiar watch around his arm once he calmed down, he saw the time was three AM.

The red head groaned.

The pain wasn't present anymore, but mentally his body still hurt. Even so, his mind echoed with thoughts about what had just occurred.

"I've never had a dream like that before." He muttered to himself. "What brought that on-" his eyes focused on the desk in the corner of the room, or more importantly, the small robot from Mr. White's shop lying on top of it.

"No way." He muttered, vaulting off the top bunk of his bed with new found energy, grabbing the oddly familiar figure.

"There's just no way..." But he couldn't deny it. This was him, or more accurately, Bravenwolf. The thing he was in his dream. The robotic like body he had possessed.

Quickly he got out his U-pad, activating the scanner app. "Let's see where you came from, Bravenwolf." He muttered to himself, scanning the small steel toy.

He watched the familiar blue waiting logo that usually appears when scanning something, but was then greeted by a bright red X, much like his hair, on the screen moments after.

'No matches found' it read at the bottom in heavy black letters.

He stared at the device in shock, before trying again. Yet it just loaded again, and once again wielded no results. So he tried again. And again. And again.

After around an hour of trial and error, he just gave up in annoyance. He shut off his U-pad and migrating back to his bed.

He obviously wasn't going to get any answers at the moment. He'd just have to wait until after school for the day had ended.

Then he'd ask what that was.

* * *

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 52."

When Guren got to class that day, the first he noticed was his new friend Ceylan was not in his usually seat.

The red head almost though the other boy wouldn't come, but at the strike of the bell, he rushed into the classroom, looking unsettled.

The thought that something happened to the blue haired boy same as himself was almost a fact.

And the strange glances he's been sending the red head since he sat down only confirmed his suspicions.

As he opened the book to the page their teacher had announced, he felt something pelt the side of his head. Glancing over, he saw Ceylan, gesturing frantically at the floor.

On there was a crumples up piece of paper.

'Note' the blue head mouthed to the target of his projectile, and the red head sighed.

'Why couldn't he have slid it over or placed it on my desk like a normal person? We might have gotten caught.' Guren sighed, picking up the note and scanning over it.

'Hey dude, something really freaky happened last night when I fell asleep! I think it had something to do with those robot Lego things that creepy guy in the antique store gave us. I knew that creep was up to no good! Talk to me about it when you can.  
-Ceylan'

Once he finished reading, he hastily scribbled a response saying that they'd talk more about the dreams during lunch.

"Ok." He replied upon receiving the note.

A shadow appeared over Ceylan.

"Say, Ceylan, why don't you tell the class what exactly is 'ok'?"

Guren silently prayed for his friend.

"N-now, Ms. Pepper, let's not be um hasty. Um let's just calm down and... HAVE MERCY!"

* * *

"This is why high school sucks, my friend. Ugh, I miss elementary school where all the teachers were gullible idiots who thought the whole class was made up if little angels."

"More like little devils if they're all like you" Guren commented, sighing "So, what kind of bazaar dream did you have?"

"It was crazy!" His friend responded "I was in this weirdo place, surrounded by a huge army of robots! And I was a robot too! And we all fought, which was painful for some reason, and then this evil guy laughed and said we were all finished! Then I woke up."

Guren nodded "Sounds just like mine. The only difference is I was fighting just one really strong guy, not a whole army."

"Haha, well I am quite the fighter if I do say so myself." He bragged, and Guren smiled.

"Well, at least you're confident in your abilities." He glanced up "and I suppose you'll need it too. We're here."

The blue haired males bravado seemed to melt away in an instant.

"Um, Guren? This place seems even more abandons then yesterday. Are you really sure we should be coming back?"

"Come on" Guren persisted "once again, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Um, this time I left it in my other pants? Ehehe... Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, the red head grabbed Ceylan's hand, dragging the nervous teen in despite his protests.

Inside the shop was as dusty as the other day, showing that the owner hadn't bothered cleaning up since the last time they'd been there.

Gulping, the two teens entered deeper into the labyrinth of old and dusty artifacts, looking around as they went.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ceylan called once they were fully in the shop. When there was no response, he began lightly trying to tug his arm out of Guren's grip. "Well, it looks like no one's home so-"

"What's that?" The red head interrupted, gesturing to a shelf near the back of the shop. At first it seemed to be like all the others, dusty and loaded with old items that seemed far to old to use. But upon closer inspection, a soft glow radiated from it in the dark.

The blue haired boy watched as his friend reached out for the creepy shelf, and just as his fingered grazed over it, a click was heard.

The strange wooden shelf swung open, revealing a lit up passageway with a futuristic feel to it. A bright wire-like design ran along the walls and deeper into an even stranger room.

Without a word, the two boys began to walk forwards (more like Guren walked and Ceylan was dragged)

At the end of the hall, in the strange room, held the same futuristic patterns as the hallway. Yet the only thing inside was a large machine. The two looked at it in wonder.

"I knew that guy was up to no good!" Ceylan accused, yanking himself out of the red head's grip "just look at this. He's probably plotting to take over the world with whatever this is or something. And he gave us the creepy robot things so we'll become his loyal minions! Just so you know, I see myself as more of a commander then a minion."

Guren shook his head "As great as your current theory is, and your prefrinces when serving an evil mastermind, look at this." In his hand was the white robot thing he had received earlier, now reverted back into the Lego shape and glowing a faint red.

Upon seeing his friend, the blue haired boy dug out his own block, which to his surprise was also glowing.

"What the?" The two, upon being out in the open, began to glow much brighter. They levitated out of the boy's hands and floated to the machine.

"No way." Guren muttered, moving towards the machine. He couldn't even hear his friend'a cry of 'giant robot!' As he was too distracted by the odd machine.

The room was swallowed with a white light.

And in his mind, a vaguely familiar catchphrase was yelled.

"Tenkai power! Bravenwolf!"

* * *

"Bravenwolf. Awaken Bravenwolf."

Guren groaned at the digitized voice that broke him from his sleep, and the boy's body ached as he pushed himself up.

That was when he noticed that what he used to push himself up was not his usual hands and arms.

It two long rows of rectangular metal that he supposed was his arms and attached to then was small claw that had replaced his hands.

"Ahhhhh!" The red head screamed, jumping up. He looked down at his body to find it was metal. "Ahhhhh!"

"Are you ok Bravenwolf?" The same mechanical voice from before asked.

Startled, he almost screamed again. He was able to calm down enough to answer properly though.

"Um, yeah. I guess? Who's Bravenwolf?"

"You of course." The robotic voice responded. "Are you alright, Bravenwolf?"

"Um, sure. Yeah. I'm great. So, erm..."

"I am an AI that is here to assist you in anything you may need."

"Alright. AI, do you know where my friend Ceylan is?"

"I have no memory of a Ceylan." It reported, much to his dismay "but I do have a signal for Tributon, of that is who you wish to find."

The gears in the teens head began to register something "Say AI, by any chance is Tributon blue?"

"Of course. Would you like me to locate Tributon?"

Guren nodded furiously "Yeah, please do."

"Leave room and immediately turn left."

"Right." Guren responded, and exited the room. Waiting for him though, was an ambush of black bots.

There was a beat of silence, then they began firing at him.

"AI?! They're shooting at me! How do I shoot back?!"

The machine responded a lot more calm then he was. "Would you like to activate your tenkai weapon?" He nodded "Very well, reach out and I shall do the rest."

Doing as told, the teen stuck out his metal arm, and it began to shine. Before he knew it, in his hands were a shield and sword, perfect for defending himself. With a breath of relief, he whirled around on his wheel feet, charging towards the robots ambushing him.

After that, finding his friend was like a particularly tricky game of hide and seek and manhunt mushed into one game blob that also allows shooting with 'Tenkai' Nerf guns.

He ran through hallways and constantly took down enemy's through swinging his new sword. And finally, he arrived at his destination.

Panting, he looked down at the blue robot, the bot struggling to escape the ropes that had bound it.

At the poor effort, Guren almost felt sorry for his friend (if this was his friend of course).

"Um... Ceylan?" He asked tenuously.

"Guren? Is that you? Oh thank goodness I woke up as the robot that was in my dream all tied up and stuff and then my armor talked to me and- AH! Your a robot too!"

"Yeah. I have as little idea how as you though." he placed his sword against Ceylan- sorry, Tributon's binds, freeing him from them. "Well, for now, let's just get out of here."

"I won't argue with that suggestion." The now free teen nodded to his friend.

And so, now a group of two, the duo found themselves plowing through groups of the black robots that had been attacking earlier. Guren with his sword and Ceylan with his newly called bow made it through the crowed, and after many struggles, out of the building.

the two panted, exhausted. "Thank goodness that's over." The red bot sighed.

His friend was still tense though "I wouldn't say were done yet!"

Coming right there way was a massive black army, all equipped with weapons and charging their way.

"You have got to be kidding me." The blue bot muttered, once again getting into battle position.

Bravenwolf did the same, and just as they were about to dive in to attack.

"Charge!" A deep voice boomed from behind the duo "Protect Bravenwolf and Tributon! The Tenkai Knights are here!"

In a rush, from behind them emerged many bots, not unlike the black ones chasing them, but instead of black armor, they had colors ranging from red to green to yellow to blue.

Leading them was the deep voiced robot they had seen heard before, different parts of his armor possessing different colors his subordinates possessed.

He turned to the two baffled teens. "Bravenwolf, Tributon. Please retreat for now and regain your Tenkai energy. This glorious energy you use to fight with is most likely depleted now, if only by a little. Please rest. We shall await your return."

Before either of them could respond, the same white light that had transported them their had appeared around them again, limiting their sight.

The last thing Guren saw was the bold voiced bot rushing into battle with his men (er, robots).

* * *

"...you have any idea what that was?! Because you're the one who gave us these things and I just was a robot thing trying not to die from being attacked by other robot things! Please tell me you know what's going on old man, because I need an explanation to prove I'm not going crazy real fast."

"Now now, let's just calm down. It looks like you're friend has arrived back safely too."

Guren slowly stood up from the glowing platform he had found himself on, the white light dimming until it was completely gone.

Directly at the exit of the wired room he had once again found himself in was an arguing Ceylan and Me. White. The red head let out a sigh of relief, happy his friend was ok, before joining the two.

"So, I suppose you two would like some answers?" The older of the three asked.

"No kidding." The blue haired teen snorted, and the other just nodded.

"Very well. But I believe _he_ would be better at explaining this then me."

In a flash a vaguely familiar robot appeared, this one much larger then any of the ones the two had in countered on their odd adventure.

While Guren had trouble remembering where he had seen the newest bot, Ceylan screened.

"It's you! You're the robot that chased me into the portal thing!"

"And I apologize for it." The other spoke in a voice that demanded authority. Guren's blue haired friend shut up instantly.

"Where you were was not the world you know. It was a place far different then earth; the planet Quarton. On it, an evil ruler, alive long before either of you, is trying to take over everything."

"Vilius." Guren supplied, remembering the dream he had.

"Correct." The majestic robot responded. "And the only way to defeat him is with the Tenkai Knights. They, are you."

"We won't ask you to think about it now." The white haired owner said "You both have had a long day. But please return to the shop when your cubes glow. That is a summon, showing we need you."

There was silence, before Ceylan spoke up. "Sorry old man. I don't know what kind of trick you pulled here, but I am way to tired to think any more today." This time, the teen grabbed Guern, dragging his red haired friend out of the shop. Once out, Ceylan hastily said his goodbye and left before Guren could respond.

'What?' Guren, now left to his own thoughts, pondered 'was that?'

He looked at the horizon and hopped on his own motor bike.

'I don't quite think this move will be the same as the others...'

But he had yet to decide whether this was bad or good.

* * *

Far away from earth, galaxies apart from the round planet called earth is once much like the planet, albeit a square rather then earth's circle.

In that planet there is a large mountain where none dare enter, for it is the lair of something despicable in every way.

At the very core of this mountain stood a throne, and on it was a sole black robot, bits of grey and bloody red decorating parts of it's armor.

Before him was another bot, kneeling in front of the throne.

"Sir, it seems that both Bravenwolf and Tributon were spotted by many officials earlier today."

"I see... I knew this day would come. At last it seems it's time for me to crush those Tenkai Knights. Once and for all."

* * *

**Lalala, Done!**

**Oh my lime parfait, I've completed the first episode. No going back now.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Tenkai Dragon Cube

**And I'm back again for another thrilling chapter of Tenkai knights overdrive!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting me! The last chapter was another huge success and I'm glad you guys all enjoy the story!**

**A big thanks to the new follows: Drifting in the night, GoldDragonNinja, and SilverGoldShadow.**

**Also thank you new favorites: ActionGirl101, Drifting in the night, ****GoldDragonNinja, and SilverGoldShadow.**

******doglover: And thank you for reading it! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

******GoldNinjaDragon: I'll see what I can do. For the moment, pairings are undecided. But we'll see~**

******Actiongirl101: And thank you for reading once again! I hope you enjoy this installment of Tenkai Knights overdrive as much as the last two!**

**I do not own Tenkai knights in any way, shape, or form! (Not even the actions figures...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

File 3: Tenkai Dragon Cube

Guren watched the moving scenery with sleepy eyes. He yawned loudly as he observed the buildings of Bandom city as they flew by.

Besides him, his friend (they had only known each other for about a weak and Guren was still hesitant to call the other a _best_ friend) Ceylan yawned as well.

"Aw man, it's way to early for a field trip." The goggle clad boy complained, and Guren couldn't help but to agree.

Filed trips with classes on buses were something he expected elementary schoolers would be doing, like at any other place he'd moved to. But instead there they were, high school first years, going on a fun learning adventure to the museum!

For once, the red head wished his father wasn't so prepared for any opportunities that show themselves.

He looked down at the text his father had sent him on his phone once again.

On it was a text his father had sent him that morning, something he had gotten on his way to school.

'_Son,_  
_Today your class is going on a field trip to the local museum! Now usually, because you came to the school after the slips for the trip were due, you couldn't go. But I called the school last night and worked out a few kinks so you could! Enjoy this learning experience to the fullest!_  
_With love,_  
_Dad'_

The boy had never wanted to throw his cell phone into the pavement that was the sidewalk quite as much as he did after reading it.

Even so, he knew he couldn't skip. The school had a strict policy for attendance, and his dad probably really did work hard for him to do this.

So even though he didn't want to go he knew he had too.

He _really_ didn't want to though.

"Hello? Earth to Guren?" The violet eyes boy snapped out if his thoughts from his friend shaking him back and forth.

When the bluette knew he had the other's attention, he spoke again. "We're here." And sure enough outside was a new looking building, the door styled to give off the impression of an artifact even tough the marble constructing it seemed new.

The class filed out of the bus and into the building in groups of two, and of course Ceylan and Guren stuck together.

* * *

"You know if you weren't such a teachers pet and was so stuck on going on this trip I'd totally try to peer pressure you into skipping." Ceylan commented as the two walked behind the main group of their class.

Guren rolled his eyes, focusing on the different artifacts rather the his spiteful friend. "Well thank you for refraining your delinquent tendencies for me." He spoke sarcastically.

"You are very welcome, my friend~"

The two continued to banter back and forth for the majority of the walk, and eventually they made their way into the artifact room.

Guren automatically stopped, and Ceylan ran straight into his back.

"What the heck Guren. Why did you stop?"

Instead of responding, the red head shakily pointed at one of the many displays. Ceylan cursed.

In a glass case in the middle of the room was a stone plate, glowing faintly just as the cubes that had transformed them into robots had.

Whats more, when the two moved closer, the light brightened, almost to the point where they couldn't see anything but the plate.

"Not again! Not at school! Guren, do you know how to stop this thing?!" Ceylan yelled, kicking as he started to rise into the air.

Guren, calmer then his friend, shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I don't think this is the same thing." He responded.

"But how do you-" the blue eyed boy stopped when the scenery changed, the previous white light replaced by a stary black sky.

Both teens took in a sharp breath. Before them was a rotating planet, much like the earth they'd seen in pictures. In fact, the only reason Guren could tell it wasn't the planet they resided on was the fact that it was a cube rather then the sphere he was used to.

There was only one conclusion to what this planet could be: Quarton.

A speck of light glistened from the distance, and soon, the sense of uneasiness overcame the duo.

"What is that?" Guren whispered to himself as the speck in the distance began to grow.

Or rather, it was coming straight towards them. Guren stomached the scream threatening to break forth from his through as he saw exactly what was approaching them.

"A dragon?"

It approached in a flash, and before they knew it, the ferocious mythical beast was before them. It let out a mighty roar and everything shattered.

They were back in the museum, as if the whole ordeal was a fragment of their imagination. But there was evidence that there wasn't. Before the duo was a shining white key, replacing what was a stone tablet not minutes before.

Ceylan was the first to break out of his stupor. "Hey, the group's moving. Let's just follow and hope no one else saw that bazaarness, ok?"

Guren just nodded dumbly, gears turning.

Was that the fate of the earth? And if so, could they stop it?

* * *

As they exited the museum, they were called upon by Ms. Pepper. "So did you boys enjoy your trip?"

"Um, yeah." Ceylan replied first, knowing his friend had a habit of being too honest, "It was great."

"I'm glad to hear." She responded "But next time, please don't bring you're electronics to the trip boys. I can see your pockets glowing from here."

The two nervously looked down, and sure enough their pockets were once again glowing. They were being summoned to the planet Quarton.

The two quickly said their good byes to their teacher, saying they'd walk home rather then take the bus, and hastily ran out of view.

Once sure no one was watching, they removed the glowing block from their pockets, each holding the glowing piece of their own in their hand.

"So it's happening, huh." The goggle wearing teen mumbled. "Hey Guren, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going."

"Are you serious?" The violet eyed boy didn't respond. Instead he took out his shining block and reached for his motor bike.

Just like how Guren had done to him countless times in the past week, Ceylan grabbed the red head's arm.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but the pain on that planet when you get hit is real. Think about what could happen to you!"

Guren shook his head, prying off his friends arm. "Even so, I have to go. I've been thinking about it this past week. I'm going."

"But..." Ceylan struggled to find a reason to why his friend would take the risk, and gritted his teeth. He'd just have to spell it out to the reckless idiot. "_But you could die!_"

All of time seemed to halt, the one truth nether had wanted to think about was just spoken.

Guren hesitated, before clenching the glowing cube.

"You may think to yourself the "what if?"s and "maybe?"s over and over again in your head until your brain starts to hurt and you just wish you could ignore the questions and hide. I certainly do. Even now, I'm thinking to myself 'what if something goes wrong?' or 'maybe I won't make it out alive'. But despite all of that, I think I've realized that just looking at _these_ questions is enough. That I don't want to add anything more to my plate. So I'll fight. I will fight to save Quarton, and fight to save Earth. My one wish though is not to add 'what if' to the list. I don't want to regret, so I'll move forwards. Though what you wish to do, Ceylan, is up to you. Do you want to live with 'what if's too?" With those words, he gripped the shining red block in his hand and dashed off to his motor bike, riding into a path that Ceylan couldn't directly stare at.

He road off into the glare of the sun.

Ceylan gripped his own blue block in his hands, looking at it in hope the object would help him decide what to do.

Whatever his choice, he had to make it fast.

"No regrets, huh?"

* * *

James White stood silently in his shop, eyes anxiously on the door. This was the first time the boys had been summoned, and he hoped they would all come. Although he had yet to officially learn their names, the old man had already acknowledged that he was going to spend a lot of time on the kids.

Just as he had hoped, the door opened to show the bright red haired boy, the one who becomes Bravenwolf. "I'm glad you boys are here-" he started, before realizing his mistake "huh? Is it just you? Where's Tributon?"

"His name's Ceylan Mr. White.' The boy spoke, looking nervous as he glanced at the glowing red object in his hands "I'm Guren and he's Ceylan... And I'm not sure if he's coming or not."

"That is a shame." The older of the two clicked his tongue. "But I suppose it can't be helped. I'm sorry to ask this of you when you're alone Guren, but the enemy has found the first of the five dragon cubes."

"Dragon cubes?" He questioned, thinking back to the hulking mythical creature from the museum.

Mr. White nodded. "Yes. When the five are put together, they release the Tenkai dragon, a fearsome creature, with the Tenkai energy to rule over both worlds."

He could see the younger teen frown at the thought. "Well, I should go on ahead then."

"But you are alone!" James voiced.

The red head just smiled. "Don't worry. He'll come from me." after that, he went back over to the shelf from the weak before and placed his hand on top of it, revealing the small corridor that lead to the portal.

As he entered it, he saw a small pedestal rise from the ground, for open slots cut into the sleek metal. He placed his own block into one of the four.

"Tenkai Power! Bravenwolf!" and as his body began the transformation he couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder back to his friend. "He'll come... probably."

James looked at the portal in concern. "I do hope you're right Guren..."

* * *

"Greetings Bravenwolf! I see you are alone today! No matter, I am sure you will do as splendid as always!"

'There's the loud robot that saved us from before' Guren registered, looking at the colorful robot from his little adventure the week previous. When he thought about it, he still had no idea who this robot was. "So, who are you?"

"Me? Well, I am Beag, temporary commander of the Corekai- that's us- until you take over."

The red robot nodded "Right. Thank you for the hard work. Then Beag, can you tell me the status of the Dragon cube. I heard you found the first one."

He wasn't sure if he was saying this quite right, but by the brightened look in the colorful commander's eyes, he could tell he was at least doing something right.

"Indeed you've heard correctly. It is in enemy hands though. We must get it back before they take it to their base though. If it gets that far, it may be to late to salvage."

The sole Tenkai Knight nodded "Ok, so what do I do?"

"Our army will attack theirs. You please just focus on reviving the cube. I suspect it to be guarded, but someone of your caliber can surely handle such things.

"Right."

* * *

After some preparations, the battle had began. It started with the familiar bellow of "CHARGE!" From their commander and the fight had commenced immediately.

Not wanting any unnecessary battles on his trek to the dragon cube, Guren crept through the clashing groups of the colored robots and the pitch black ones.

The red head navigated around until he had reached his destination.

Finally, he had made it to the cube. But guarding it were two bots unlike the usual corrupted black ones he had fought before. "And who are you two?" He asked approaching. He almost rushed towards the cube, but realized it was far to large to be carried by himself.

"Who are we?!" The first of the two asked offended. "Well I am the amazing Sliger!"

"And I am Branox! Your executioner!"

The first whipped around to his partner "If anything, _I'm_ going to be the one to kill him, not you!"

"Oh yeah?!"

As the two quarreled Guren couldn't help but feel a bit queasy. How could they talk so lightheartedly over killing him? Even so, he swallowed his fear. He couldn't back down now!

"Come over here and fight me instead of each other!" He really hoped they didn't hear the fear in his voice "I'll fight you both if I have too."

He wished he hadn't said that, because the next instant, the two enemy robots began to attack him relentlessly, their bulky weapons pushing against his sword and shield.

The three clashed, but two against one proved to be too much for the red headed teen alone to handle.

He grunted as one of the duo's attack sent him flying to the ground.

The one named Granox laughed, approaching him and raising his hammer above Bravenwolf's head. "So long, Mr. Hero."

Guren shut his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

"Don't just wait for the attack, buddy! Move!" with a rough shove Guren went tumbling back into a rock. He looked up and saw a familiar suit of blue armor. The robot spoke "Hey there, best friend. Sorry I'm late."

"Tributon!" There he was, his bow to the enemy's hammer, keeping the attack at bay.

_'Best friend' _he had said _'We're best friends! And he came!' _

The thought gave him back all the energy he needed.

"Thanks Ceylan- er, Tributon." Guren said, pushing himself up and into fighting position.

Guren could almost see the blue haired boy's smug face. "You're very welcome, my friend."

The four clashed, Bravenwolf against Sliger and Tributon with Granox.

Even so, neither of the teens were quite prepared to fight this hard, and soon, the two were back once again into a corner.

"Well" Ceylan commented dryly, "This isn't looking all too grand. So much for rescuing you."

Across from them, Sliger coughed, clearing his throught (if robots even had throughts). "Unlike my idiot companion, I'll do this for real! Good bye Mr. He-"

**BOOM!**

A giant explosion cut the gray bot off, dust and sand flying everywhere from the impact.

The violet eyed teen rapidly blinked the grit out of his eyes, trying to see what had saved him this time around.

The dust cleared revealing two bots, each with a weapon in hand and confident postures.

The first was a yellow robot. It was the taller of the two as well as the one with the longer weapon, handling a circular shield with four blades on the sides. It was almost like a frisbee.

The second on the other hand was a bit shorter and very green. He wielded some sort of sling shot sphere and held himself like a king despite his lack of height.

The green one looked back at Bravenwolf and Tributon, cockiness radiating off of him.

"Wow, check out the amateurs, Lydendor! I bet they're glad we arrived in the nick of time, eh?" The green robot, and smaller of the two, asked.

His yellow companion nodded "True. But if you have time to taunt Valorn, you can help me take out these two you know!" he dogged an attack from Sliger, and stabbed back with his staff.

"Fine, fine. You party pooper. Have it your way."After another moment of standing around, the green bot advanced forwards, joining the fray.

"Party pooper? Do people really still say that?" The first teased.

"Well I do! Forget it, let's just deal with these grunts! They aren't even sub-level bosses!"

"Or someone we'd have to recognize as a real threat to the team!"

The two shared a look before charging at the opponents Guren himself had been loosing so badly to as if it were nothing.

"Just who are these guys?" Ceylan muttered somewhere behind him, and Guren couldn't help but agree.

Good question, best friend. _Just who were they?_

* * *

**Ohhhhh another chapter done. It was kind of face paced but let me know what you guys think!**

**Review, Fa****vorite, and Follow!**

**And I'll see you later! That's all from me! (Bye-bi~)**

**P.S. also, who's ready for the new episode Beware Betrayal? I know I am! **


	4. The Rising Fire (1)

**Yay! Toxas and Chooki are ****here! :)**

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the support. Over 400 people have viewed this. And it's been favorited by twelve people already. So thanks for being awesome.**

**Thank you for the follows: Alpha29King and fireclaw239!  
**

**Thank you for the favorites: Alpha29King, fireclaw239, and Baylee1100!**

**GoldDragonNinja: Thanks for the feed back. And I think you'll be very pleased with this chapter. (Wink wink)**

**Drifting in the night: Agreed! Those guy's friendship just keeps leveling up. I'm glad you liked it and I'll do my best.**

**Alpha29King: Thank you!**

**I don't own, haven't owned, and will never own Tenkai knights. **

**And Enjoy!**

* * *

file four: The Rising Fire

Once out of the portal, Guren and Ceylan, slightly bitter from the defeat they faced, went out of the familiar portal and back into the odd antique shop.

Once out in the open, Ceylan immediately locked on to the owner, Mr. White. "Alright old man, fess up. Who were the other robots? Do you know anything about them?" He demanded.

The older of the two didn't seem intimidated by the teen's behavior at all though. "All I can say is that they are a lot like you two." Mr. White responded calmly. This only seemed to make the goggle wearing boy more upset though.

"I don't want a riddle, I want an answer!" The blue haired teen responded angrily. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before stomping out of the store.

"Ceylan!" Guren watched his friend storm out of the shop before sighing and turning to the shop's owner "I'm sorry about him, he's just frustrated about how the battle went."

"And so are you, I presume?" The older man replied.

The red head frowned "I just don't like how useless I was. Not once but twice was I saved by others, and what if they get hurt because of me... I should probably go catch up with Ceylan now, before he does something."

"Hoho, very well. Run along now."

Once out of the shop, Guren was meet with the still up seat face of his best friend. The boy kicking stray pebbles at the wall of the store.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

Ceylan sighed "I guess. I wish we knew who the other two knights were though... Aha! That's it!" Immediately, his whole face brightened. He began to giggle manically, and Guren backed away.

"Um, Ceylan?" The violet eyed boy asked, concerned for his friends sanity. "Are you ok?"

"Never better my friend." He responded "I just figured out our next plan of action!"

"Eh?"

"We're going to hunt down these other two Tenkai knights, because they're probably people that live here on earth too! Even this town, if the old man knows them!"

"EEEHH?!" The red head looked at his friend "Ceylan, you can't be serious. This city's huge!"

"But they're a lot like us. If that's really true, I have a pretty good guess of where they could be. Meet me here tomorrow, cuz there's no school and all, and we'll hunt them down for sure."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

The next morning, two teens meet up bright and early, too early in Guren's opinion, and went to the 'place where the other two mystery tenkai knights could be!': the mall.

Once there, Ceylan immediately jumped to a wall and bent down onto his knees, before peaking behind it at the crowd.

"Tributon to Bravenwolf" he whispered into his watch "Tributon to Bravenwolf. do you copy Bravenwolf?"

"Ceylan, I'm standing right next to you."

The blue haired boy blushed, before standing up from his crouched position, brushing invisible dirt off of his knees.

"I knew that. Anyways, who do you think we're looking for?"

Deciding to ignore his friend's embarrassment, Guren put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Wow, I'm really not sure. It could be anyone, couldn't it."

"Bzzzt!" Ceylan replied loudly, "Haven't you noticed? Our robot personas look a lot like us, don't they."

The red head's eyes widened "Now that you mention it, both of our hair colors match our armor when we are in tenkai knight mode. Your eyes match too Ceylan."

The other teen grinned "That's right. So the two that we're looking for must look like the green and yellow robots that were with us! Like the yellow one being a blond, and the green one... Uh... Liking veggies or something."

"That might actually work!" Guren's eyes widened and his friend huffed.

"What do you mean, _actually._ Of course It'll work."

* * *

"It didn't work." Guren sighed, pulling his bike along.

Besides him, Ceylan had a matching face of disappointment. "I dunno why. I really thought it would work."

"So how are we supposed to find them now?"

They both put on their best thinking faces, trying to find away to catch the mysterious two knights in action. Eventually, the blue haired teen pounded his fist into his other hand's palm "Aha! I got it."

Guren sent him a skeptic look.

"For real this time." the taller teen smiled. "And all we have to do is wait across from Mr. White's place. There's a burger joint there so we can do a stake out and then catch them in the act."

The red head still gave him an unconvinced stare, but at his friend's persistent nudges, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I can't think of a better way to do it, so let's stake out."

"Yes! I knew you'd see it my way!"

Of course, Guren should have known it really wouldn't go as they expected it to.

* * *

_Five minutes _

"Don't worry! This'll definitely work." The blue haired boy fist pumped.

Hesitantly, his friend did the same.

* * *

_Ten minutes_

"Of course it'll work, it's fool proof! ..Um yes, I would like one lime parfait please." The green haired waitress took their menus and Ceylan smiled at his friend, giving a thumbs up.

Once again, Guren mimicked the motion.

* * *

_Half hour_

"It'll work. We just haven't waited long enough yet." He took another spoonful of his parfait, before humming happily. "This stuff's good."

Guren hummed back, and a tired yawn escaped his lips.

* * *

_Three hours_

"It'll... ugh... work." Ok, this was getting ridiculous. The goggle wearing boy was desperately trying to stay awake, constantly pinching himself to stay alert.

The red head just sat there in a daze. He was already half asleep anyways.

* * *

_? hours_

"Alright I give! It isn't working!" Ceylan finally caved, his parfait finished long ago. The blue haired boy looked exhausted from all the waiting, and Guren felt much the same way despite just being kept from nodding off by his friend's shout of stress.

"Of course it won't work if we know you're looking for us."

The two stiffened before slowly turning their heads. Behind them stood two teens, each with an uncanny resemblance to a certain two Tenkai knights.

'Ach! They spotted us!' Guren thought almost hysterically as he looked at the two before him. He had to admit, the duo almost had a scary edge to them, despite looking almost the same age as himself. Before he or Ceylan had a chance to speech though, the green and yellow Tenkai knights turned human spoke.

"I hope you two realize we've seen you staring through this place's window all day now, right?" The taller of the two spoke. Like the taller one of the robots from the other day, he had blond hair, bangs sticking up and a darker shade of blond strung up in a low pony tail at his back. He wore a yellow jacket with steel shoulder guards and a black undershirt beneath it, the small smudges of dirt on it showing he probably moved around a lot outside.

"Gah! How did you guys know?!" Ceylan finally sputtered after a moment, now fully awake again.

Next, the shortest one of their small group spoke."It's my family's restaurant. Of course I know when someone's been acting all weird around here." The green haired teen spoke. He was almost younger then the others, although Guren couldn't be sure, and his green hair spiked up in all directions, being held there by a black head band with a yellow lighting bolt design running through it. He wore a jacket too, although it was cut off half way down his abdomen. Other then that, his cloths seemed relatively new, and unlike his companion showed little to no signs of being outdoors.

"That, and you fit Mr. White's description perfectly." The blond added in. "I'm Chooki and that's Toxas if you were wondering. You two don;t need to introduce yourselves. Mr. White already told us."

"Wait, he told you what we looked like?" Ceylan shouted, scandalized, "That cheat!"

The shorter of the two just shrugged and patted a hand onto the taller one's arm. "Eh, I think Chooki's height here intimidated him. He is kinda a jock."

Ceylan raised a brow. "Kind of. No offense big guy, but you're a good 3 inches taller then me. And that build? Yeah, you're a jock. On the other hand shorty here-"

"Er, so how did you guys find your Tenkai cubes? I was hoping we could all be on a team together, er, you know?" Guren quickly said.

The green haired one grinned "It was actually pretty recent. About two or three weeks ago, I guess."

"Hang on, so you guys got your cubes around the same time as us! What right do you two have to call us rookies?" Ceylan demanded.

The blond just gave a small frown. "Sorry, sometimes some people are better at the sport then others. It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Um, what?" Now even the violet eyed boy felt a bit insulted. Was there really a need for that?

"You heard him, teacher's pet." Toxas taunted, and Guren paused to wonder if that's really what he came off to be as."We're just naturally better at this. Get over it. It happens."

"Don't talk to him that way!" Ceylan exploded, "You can't talk that way about people you barely know! Get in line shorty!"

"Oh, I'm shorty? Real mature." The green haired boy responded, voice growing in volume.

"Well I-"

"Enough!" Both boys instantly stopped as Chooki's voice echoed through the diner. "Sorry Guren, but I don't think us four teaming up is very possible. It looks like Toxas and your friend agree. We can just fight in two teams of two." Chooki apologized before beginning to walk away deeper into the resturant.

"Ha! I would say it was nice to meet you two, but honestly, it wasn't. Later." Toxas stuck out his tongue before leaving in the same manner.

"Come on Guren, do we really need such utter jerks on our team?" Ceylan huffed "It can just be us two." The blue eyed teen pushed out of the shop, opposite of the other two who were walking over to the green haired waitress from before.

Guren frowned and stared at the green and yellow knight's backs before turning to follow his friend.

* * *

The next day on his way to school, he tried his hardest to forget the other two. He couldn't.

And he knew his attempts of erasing the other two odd teens from his mind was near impossible when he saw the duo walk straight by him as he entered through his high school's gate on his motor bike.

His half hearted look of content dropped when the two turned to him, just to turn back around a second later, as if they didn't see him at all.

Talk about unlucky.

When he got to class, he had the revelation that Ceylan had noticed them too.

"I can't believe those guys go to our school!" the blue haired teen complained. "The short one kept glaring at me! I don't think I've ever been so hated in my life. Even by those who I prank."

"Better then being completely ignored." the violet eyed one sighed. 'Really though, why are those two so against us four grouping up anyways?'

"I guess it kinda makes sense that they don't want to be with us though."

Guren swiveled his head around to meet his friend's gaze. "Really?"

The goggled boy paused a moment before he continued speaking. "I mean, yeah. It makes sense, right? The four of us have such different personalities. I asked around a bit, and apparently the two are both surprisingly popular for first years like us. You know the tall blond, Chooki?"

Guren remembered. He mentally thought back to the tall blond, who almost towered over the other three boys.

"Well, he's supposedly a jock, just as his friend said. And he's kinda amazing too! Not only is he one of the smartest boys in the grade, but he's on several sports teams, and takes almost every one he joins to the nationals!"

The red head gaped.

"And the short one with the grass for hair? He's a year younger then us, but skipped a grade, so he's really smart too. There's a rumor going around saying he designs his own video games that he sells to big companies in secret as well." Ceylan paused "Well, neither are as cool as me of course, but still. A super jock and a super nerd. I'm actually surprised the two of them get along together so well. But their's no chance it'll be the same with us."

Before either could speak again, the bell rang, signaling class.

* * *

Guren tiredly moved to his room, too tired to make himself dinner despite it still being early.

He sighed, falling onto his bed and scooping up Max, laying there into his arms. "Is it really impossible for us to team up?" He asked the cat, who just meowed in response.

He let his mind run wild. Ceylan pranking several kids in the class as his victims. Chooki scoring the winning goal for yet another sport match. Toxas hiding in a corner of the school building, gaming away to beet another pro's high score. And him, just kinda sitting there.

"...Are we all just too different?"

* * *

OKAME: This is for you GoldDragonNinja, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

* * *

The children of Bandom public high school lead horribly dull lives. Or they might of well have from their constant ease dropping habits. Was it really against the rules to listen to other peoples lives, especially ones that sound unique?

They didn't think so. So it was no wonder that on that particular day, during the break between the third and fourth class of the day, all ears and eyes tuned in on the spectacle happening in front of the teacher's pet and transfer student of the class's desk.

"So please explain to me how it's _my_ fault your brand new blue denim jacket got wet from you falling into a lake again." Gen, the local bad boy of the school and yet another transfer student, questioned coldly at the boy across from him.

Said boy, the class clown (or rather, school clown) Ceylan responded hotly. "Of course it's all your fault! If you hadn't just stormed in on our parade with your creepiness yesterday, none of what happened would have happened! Right Guren?"

The red head just sunk down into his seat, really just wishing that the two would let the events from yesterday go. Or at least he wished they wouldn't drag him into it.

As much as he wanted to forget, his mind brought him back to the day before, that evening when him, Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxas were waking back from another day saving the world...

"Ahh. Another great day of being awesome." Ceylan sighed, stretching.

The group had just finished fighting off the corrupted army once again, and once again had triumphed. After a satisfying victory meal, the four had decided to go on a walk by the lakeside near Toxas's house. It was a pleasant break for the four.

"Tell me about it!" Toxas responded, hoping around excitedly. "We were totally awesome out there!"

Chooki grinned "It was like pitching a perfect game." he exclaimed, while mimicking a pitching motion with his hand.

Guren just nodded in agreement, thinking it over before smiling to himself in content. It had gone down rather well today, hadn't it. The only flaw was that Dormus making an appearance again...

"Oh man, you and your sports metaphors." The blue haired boy sighed dramatically.

"Um, their similes. Gosh, with those brains you couldn't even get past the tutorial mode of puzzle blaster."

"Uh, who needs brains with such good looks as mine." Ceylan posed in front of the other three and his best friend instantly noticed something.

"Hey Ceylan, is that a new jacket?"

The boy, obviously waiting for the question and rather happy it had popped up posed once again, this time his hands dramatically pulling the sides of the jacket forwards, "I'm glad you noticed. It's totally hot right now, and I thought I could change up my looks a bit."

"If you want to change your looks so much get a face job." The goggle haired boy's expression instantly was wiped away, smug face now replaced by one of distaste.

Across from the group stood Gen, the new and mysterious transfer student at their school. Although Guren figured the guy may be like himself, moving because of parent's work and all, but the dark haired boy seemed to avoid their little group (and most people in general) like the pledge, and when was in contact with them usually only spoke with cold comments.

Ceylan seemed to have the worst blood with this guy, and the feeling was mutual. "What do you want Gen?" The previously ecstatic teen spat out.

The bad boy just stared straight at them. "I was just passing by."

Scowling, and ignoring his friend's protests, Ceylan stormed towards the other boy. This was his critical mistake though, for he didn't even bother looking where he was stepping.

One moment he was angrily moving towards the local jerkface, and next thing he knew he was sitting in the shallow waters of the lake, new jacket totally soaked and the obnoxious laughter of Toxas ringing through the air. (If Gen was jerkface number one, the this kid was definitely jerkface number two in his books).

Now in rage, the soaked boy shot his head up, just to see that Gen was gone.

"Are you ok?!" Guren asked hurriedly, running over to help his friend up as Chooki tried his best to calm down a laughing Toxas while trying to contain his own chuckles.

Ceylan grabbed his friend's hand, and once out of the color, pointed towards the sky in irritation.

"I REALLY HATE THAT GUY!"

...And that's how it happened.

As the boys continued to argue back and forth, Guren sighed. "Really guys. Can't you just let it go!"

Alas, his plea was unheard.

Whoever said being the main character was easy?

* * *

**It really pains my soul to see these four as not the best friends we know them as today. Without that little Okame, I think I really would have cried. But soon... SOON!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite the fact it was mostly their time spent on Earth rather then Quarton. (I'll balance it out some more in the later chapters)**

**On an off note, I hope you guys saw the newest two episodes. They both made me want to sequel in joy. They get so close in the series (not like they are at the moment in this fanfic...)**

**Anyways****, that's all for now! Tune in for next time~**


End file.
